Otro día de sueños rotos
by Hitomi Chizu
Summary: Los pensamientos que cruzan por la mente de Gon mientras busca a su padre acompañado de su amigo Killua. shonen ai, one shot


Bueno, este fic lo publico por un amigo que lo escribio, asi que es 100 de el, comentarios, tomatasos, felicitaciones, para el por favor xDDD aqui algo que el mismo escribio-  
Bueno...este es mi primer fic, nunca habia escrito uno antes y decidí hacerlo de una pareja que me gusta bastante, GonxKillua Bueno...este fic esta dedicado a Keiko-chan, la persona que me motivo a hacer un fic y que cuando no tenia inspiración me motivaba bueno..y como se que te encanta el shonen ai y el yaoi, te lo dedico a ti

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de togashi-sama,pero como yo soy un gran amigo suyo le estoy preparando una sorpresa para su cumpleaños, así que no le digan nada ya?

Otro día de sueños rotos

Hoy...hoy comienza otro día de sueños rotos porque las cosas deben ser así? nunca debí haberme enamorado de ti pero...como resistirme a tu enigmático rostro?  
todavía no entiendo como fue que llegue a enamorarme de otro hombre y lo que es peor como es posible que haya llegado a enamorarme de mi MEJOR amigo y que aun peor, este no fuese correspondido pienso que por ahora es mejor dejar este secreto en mi mente si llegaras a descubrirlo, años de amistad se derramarían en segundos.

y seguimos la interminable búsqueda de mi padre.  
ojala sea interminable...así podre tener una escusa para encontrarme a tu lado no puedo entender como es posible que todavía sigas a tu amigo y sigas dándole palabras de animo como "tal vez este en la siguiente ciudad"  
tal vez solo sean escusas para ir a otra ciudad y comprar mas de tus Sr. Choco-Robot o tal vez...quieras estar conmigo?  
no...no, no es posible pero...que pasa si de verdad me quieres?  
no...Killua no es así.  
no creo q el gran asesino Killua Zaoldieck llegue a amar a alguien y menos a un hombre y menos...a su mejor amigo, yo, Gon Freecs

paramos en un pequeño pueblo para descansar ya es bastante tarde...pasada la madrugada y te veo dormir...que inocente te ves al dormir.  
tus cabellos blancos cayendo desordenadamente a traves de tu hermosa cara tu rostro pálido y tus ojos grises cerrados.  
que espectáculo mas bello alguna vez pensaste que tu mejor amigo te estaría observando mientras duermes?  
y que con su mirada te persigue y te admira en secreto si tan solo supieras el ritmo con que late mi corazón al sonreirme pero...que estoy diciendo son solo ilusiones, juegos de mi mente para darme esperanzas de que alguna vez me dirás "te amo"  
pero...la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde no?

Recorremos el pueblo en busca de mi padre y lo único que recibimos por respuesta es "no, no conosco a nadie con ese nombre"  
Killua para en todas las tiendas por sus Chocolates todavía no me entra en la cabeza como es posible que le gusten tanto los chocolates ojala fuera de chocolate.  
y me buscara por todas partes y cuando por fin me encontrase.  
sintiera la dicha mas grande del mundo y que cuando me pruebe...sienta el sabor que tanto ha estado esperando y que al terminar sonría pero...que digo?  
sacalo de tu cabeza!  
que ames a una persona, no significa que ese amor tenga que se correspondido por mas que lo ames...es casi imposible que el asesino frió y sin sentimientos el grandioso asesino Killua Zaoldieck, ame a otro hombre pero...es ese "casi" el que hace que todos los días me despierte con ganas de seguir caminando junto a ti

Acabamos de abandonar el pueblo...no hay rastro alguno de mi padre ahora estamos en medio del bosque.  
esa noche acampamos, pues ya era muy tarde como para llegar al siguiente pueblo y hoy nos quedaremos aquí para descansar este bosque me recuerda mucho al de isla ballena.  
me trae recuerdos de mito-san.  
que me diría ella al saber q me he enamorado de otro hombre?  
ella siempre quiso verme con hijos.  
creo que se decepcionaría al saberlo pero se sentiría alegre al ver que soy feliz.  
siempre y cuando sea feliz...

ya es cerca del medio día y convencí a Killua de que este día fuéramos a pescar no se como...pero accedió a hacerlo no se por que a killua no le gustan los peces.  
pero por alguna extraña razón accedió a pescar

-toma Killua, puedes pescar con esto -estas seguro Gon? no se por que acepte ir a pescar...sinceramente pienso que los peses son lo mas asqueroso de este mundo...

A todo esto...como fue que llego a decirme que si?  
no...es ridículo que quiera pescar conmigo porque le gusto debe ser porque es mi amigo...y quiere verme feliz el día pasaba...y ningún pez picaba, pero de un momento a otro killua grito:

-GON! GON! mi creo q tengo uno!  
-vamos killua! jalalo hacia la superficie!

me acerque hacia el, y tome su caña y entre los dos lo jalamos a la superficie fue inútil...el pez tiro mas fuerte y rompió el hilo.  
pero al hacerlo.  
killua callo sobre mi no podía creerlo.  
estaba en una posición muy..."incomoda"  
Killua estaba tirado sobre mi, y nuestros rostros lo suficientemente cerca como para acercarme y besarlo "vamos Gon, es ahora o nunca" pensé exitado.  
pero no...no podía hacerle eso Killua era mi amigo y prefería amarlo en secreto

-Gon...estas bien/me comento mientras seguía sobre mi/  
-eee...s-si killua, estoy bien /nunca en mi vida había estado mas sonrojado/  
-estas rojo...tienes fiebre/pregunto preocupado/  
-no...n-no te preocupes, Killua, enserio, estoy bien

dicho esto, me quite de ensima a Killua, por mas que me hubiese gustado quedarme allí una eternidad pero ahora que lo pienso.  
pero que clase de imbécil era!  
como iba a tener fiebre!  
pero bueno...no es su culpa no saber que su querido amigo Gon lo amaba con locura, y que además lo encontraba terriblemente atractivo es decir, a sus 17 años, Killua se había vuelto una persona que atraía las miradas de todas las mujeres por los pueblos por los que pasábamos pero que desde hace tiempo, tenia una mirada muy especial sobre el...MI mirada

decidimos no seguir pescando ya estaba anocheciendo, y no pescaríamos nada en la noche con Killua armamos una carpa, no era la mejor que existía, pero nos permitiría pasar bien esa noche y paso lo de todas las noches.  
Killua dormía y yo por dentro me hacia ilusiones de que algún día yo dormiría abrazado a el y que al amanecer me despertarían unos rayos de sol entrando por la ventana vería su rostro contemplando el mio, con una mirada fría, pero que en el fondo expresaba un sentimiento fuerte un sentimiento puro...una mirada que me dice "te amo"

al despertar en la mañana, no paso nada de eso me desperté y Killua estaba comiendo sus chocolates entre mas lo veo comer chocolates, mas deseo ser uno pero...veo que aunque sea de chocolate, seria difícil que me quisieras pues de chocolate o no, seguiría siendo una persona de tu mismo sexo, y tu mejor amigo, no creo que algún día llegues a aceptarlo

Continuando con nuestro viaje empiezo creer que el amor es el peor sentimiento que existe, pero solo cuando no es correspondido al comienzo, lo vez como un juguete nuevo que te atrae por sus bellos colores luego, te das cuenta de que todo no puede ser mejor, como esa flor que esta totalmente abierta pero después...alguien la arranca y te quedas sin nada pero en mi caso es distinto Killua nunca fue mio.  
en cambio yo siempre fui suyo, mi corazón siempre le perteneció...pero nunca lo ocupo sin saberlo, lo dejo guardado en algún bolsillo de su mochila tal vez nunca lo encuentre...y si lo llega a encontrar, no creo que sepa que hacer con el

Seguimos caminando por el sendero que nos llevaría a una gran ciudad como ya estaba oscureciendo, podíamos ver como las luces de la ciudad se encendían poco a poco con el tiempo.  
el amor que sentía por Killua se hacia cada vez mas grande...se hacia mas fuerte.  
cada día en que despertaba, no podía dejar de pensar en si el me querría tanto como yo lo quiero a el cada vez que me miraba y preguntaba "pasa algo Gon?" mi corazón no paraba de latir, y lanzaba una mentira "no, no pasa nada Killua, solo pienso en donde podrá estar mi padre en este momento"  
por que? por que razón tenia que responder eso!  
mi mente decía la respuesta, pero mi corazón anhelaba gritar "Porque te amo Killua! te amo desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre te amare"  
aveces es mejor olvidar pero como olvidar a la persona que esta a tu lado todo el día?  
es imposible olvidar esa sonrisa es imposible olvidar la expresión de tu cara cuando duermes es imposible olvidar todo lo que haces es imposible olvidar cada gesto q hace tu rostro.  
es imposible olvidar el amor que siento por ti

Cada día comienza otro día de sueños rotos pero que se reparan con el tiempo cada día comienza otro día de un amor frustrado pero que en mis sueños es el lazo mas fuerte que hay en la tierra cada día comienza mal.  
pero mejora con tu sonrisa y tu mirada fría pero a la vez dulce Aunque todo esto no sea correspondido.  
aunque el mundo se caiga a pedazos.  
estemos con quienes estemos.  
en silencio te amare tan solo a ti.

les gusto ! a mi me encanto, a que hisashi escribe bien ----, y me lo dedico a mi xDDD

bueno, todos saben, dejen reviews ya que de eso se alimentan los fanfictistas ! xDD

adios ! 


End file.
